


Nas sombras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas faziam seu melhor trabalho nas sombras.





	Nas sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853745) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #062 - shadow (sombras).

Elas faziam seu melhor trabalho nas sombras, figurativas ou literais. Ambas trabalhavam melhor se as suas intervenções não fossem conhecidas, protegidas ou pela cobertura da noite ou pelas convenções sociais e pelo melhor interesse das partes envolvidas em evitar qualquer continuidade da discussão sobre o que foi feito. Leliana e Josephine eram dois lados da mesma moeda, cada qual usando sua experiência para explorar inimigos e obter o que queria. Era simplesmente natural que fossem atraídas uma pela outra, como polaridades opostas desesperadas para se encontrar. E uma vez que tenham se encontrado, não havia forma alguma de as separar.


End file.
